The invention relates to atomizers and more particularly to an atomizer of the type which can be hand held, is battery operated, and is adapted to cyclically discharge a liquid into the path of a bladed fan carried rotatably by the device.
Portable fans which are approximately the size of a pocket flashlight and are battery powered have been known heretofore. One such prior art fan device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,316 issued Oct. 20, 1959 to Caroline and Stefan Probaczka. Atomizing devices are also known and include either a gaseous propellant for discharging a liquid spray or a hand operable piston pump. A common drawback of prior atomizing devices has been the concentration of a significant portion of the spray at the central region of the generally conical spray discharged and the coalescing of the particles into a liquid. This has the result that the accummulated liquid flows as a stream and stains adjacent surfaces or, when sprayed onto a person, drips from the person. Where an area of a room is to be sprayed the effective area of the spray has not been as extensive as what may have been desired.